El diario de un poni
by MoisesR
Summary: Sinopsis: Este es el diario de Big Macintosh. Comienza relatando lo que ocurrió después del incidente con el veneno del amor. Comenten y disfruten.
1. Comienzo de un diario 1ra parte

_17 de febrero (primer año del diario)_

Hola. Sé que lo primero es una presentación, así que aquí va. Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, pero me llaman Big Mac. Soy un GRAN poni de tierra de pelaje rojo y crin anaranjada, sin nada de desprecio por no tener un cuerno como los unicornios o alas como los pegasos, y jamás he despreciado lo que las princesas me han dado. Soy lo que soy y disfruto mí día a día como soy. Mi vida no es muy complicada como las de otros ponis que viven en las grandes ciudades como Canterlot, mas no es fácil.

Soy un poni de pocas palabras, lo que significa que no suelo hablar mucho, y por eso no tengo muchos amigos; ni que hablar de las yeguas. Trabajo en una granja con mi familia, que está compuesta de mis hermanas Applejack y Apple Bloom; y mi abuela Smith que ya está vieja y necesita que la ayudemos a mantener en pie la granja.

Quiero mucho a mi familia, tanto que no me importa tener que enfrentar cualquier dificultad, y siempre nos sobreponemos. Hoy es un lindo día en Ponyville como todos los demás-me asomo a la ventana de mi habitación-. Ahora estoy escribiendo estas palabras mientras estoy en mi habitación, ya que es mi descanso.

Hoy me encuentro comenzando a escribir en este diario donde escribo mis más profundos sentimientos y secretos. Applejack tenía uno y me conto que tener un diario era una forma de expresar los sentimientos más íntimos de alguien y estar seguro de que nadie excepto tú sabrás lo que está escrito en ese diario. Me pareció interesante tener un diario, asi que pensé _"¿Porque no?"_ Han pasado tantas cosas desde que mi hermana se ha vuelto una de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, que podría llenar inmediatamente varias hojas contando la cantidad de aventuras que ella junto con sus amigas han vivido…, pero no se trata de ellas, sino de mi.

Y este diario relatara mis tiempos a partir de ahora. Para comenzar hoy, para comenzar tengo algo especial que escribir que me ocurrió no hace mucho.

Fue un día tan soleado y bonito como hoy, y hacia una brisa agradable, yo estaba haciendo mis tareas diarias de la granja: cosechar manzanas, arar el campo, sembrarlo, regarlo con agua, etc. Pero ese día no había mucho trabajo, así que me retire a descansar después de decirle a mi hermana Applejack que iría a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Ella no se opuso.

-Seguro Big Mac-sonrió-. Y no te preocupes, hoy me quedare a cuidar a la abuela y me servirá para pasar algo de tiempo con la pequeña Apple Bloom.

-¿No tendrán ningún problema mientras no esté?-pregunte-. Sabes que me preocupan.

-Jaja, lo sé, pero no tienes que estar sobre nosotras todo el tiempo, acuérdate que ya no soy una potrilla y puedo encargarme de cuidar de Apple Bloom.

-Pero-Dude por un momento-.

-Estaremos bien Big Mac. Tú ve, y disfruta tu paseo.

Me dirigí a caminar mientras pasaba por las casas de los ponis que vivían en ellas. Todos me veían contentos, o estaban ocupados haciendo su trabajo, aunque con gusto. Me saludaban y yo les correspondia. Fui a buscar el parque para sentarme en un banco, y para cuando lo encontré, me senté en el subiendo mis cuatro cascos. Mientras estaba contemplando el sol que la Princesa Celestia había levantado para el disfrute de nosotros, vi a unos pájaros que estaban emigrando, seguramente pasarían por el bosque Everfree.

Recuerdo que me relaje y observe que se acercaba una yegua que me parecía sumamente familiar. La recuerdo porque la había visto antes en la escuela de Apple Bloom dando clases.

Y vaya que si me acuerdo de ella, pues el "incidente" no lo había olvidado.

**_Se interrumpe el diario hasta aquí, hay algo garabateado y un nombre que se puede leer claramente: Cheerilee._**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que les pareció, ¿les gusto?**

**Este es el primero de varios ****_fan fics _****que estoy escribiendo. Este no iba a ser el primero que publicaría, pero se me ocurrió de repente y antes de que me diera cuenta, -poof-. Salió material para un fan fic. Espero me disculpen si tardo en responderles con otro capítulo, pero la escuela comienza mañana así que no esperen demasiado.**

**Saludos a lahonestidadenmi por animarme a publicar mis historias aqui y tambien por ser un muy buen escritor. Lean su fanfic "Un psicopata en equestria" que es sumamente interesante. Adiós.**


	2. Comienzo de un diario 2da parte

**_Continúa el diario en la página siguiente._**

No me sorprendió mucho volverme a encontrar con ella. Aunque no esperaba verla, no desde la última vez que la vi en ese incidente que tuvimos en Hearts and Hooves Day.

**_Comienza escribiendo un Flash Back en tercera persona._**

_Flash Back_

_14 de febrero (Hearts and Hooves Day)_

_Después del incidente que ocurrió gracias a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, al enamorar a Big Mac y a Cheerilee con un toxico del amor, creyendo que era un tónico del amor. Se empezó a buscar los motivos. Y a los culpables._

_-¿Acaso tengo un velo de novia?-pregunto Cheerilee, la poni magenta confundida-._

_-Eeyup-respondió Big Mac-._

_-¿Estas sentado en un colchón dentro de un hoyo en el suelo?_

_-Eeyup._

_-Niñas, ¿me pueden explicar porqué parece que me voy a casar en el fondo de un hoyo?_

_-Tal vez les hayamos dado un poquitín de un tónico del amor-hablo Sweetie Belle, algo apenada-. Que quizá en vez haya sido un toxico del amor._

_En tanto Sweetie hablaba, sus amigas Apple Bloom y Scootaloo hacían caras graciosas de vergüenza._

_-Y que tal vez les haya hecho actuar un poquitín fuera de sí. Pero-aclara-. Lo hicimos porque pensamos que tu y Big Mac podrían ser ese poni especial para el otro en Hearts and Hooves Day._

_-Nuestros corazones estaban en el lugar correcto-se excuso Scootaloo-._

_-Apreciamos que se preocupen por nosotros y deseen que seamos felices pero…-comenzó a decir Cheerilee-._

_-Aunque nuestras intenciones hayan sido buenas, nunca debimos meternos en su relación-replico Apple Bloom.-_

_-Nadie puede forzar a dos ponis a estar juntos-dijo Scootaloo-._

_-Cada poni debe escoger a ese poni especial con quien estar-hablo de nuevo Sweetie Belle-._

_-Lo sentimos-dijeron las tres, terminando su argumento-._

_Ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta que les darían Cheerilee y Big Mac. Muy enriquecedora por cierto, jaja._

_-Y podrán pensar bien cuanto lo sienten cuando hagan todas las labores de Big Mac en la granja-sentencio Cheerilee-. ¿Te parece un castigo lo suficientemente justo?-puso su vista en Big Mac-._

_-Eeyup –concordó Big Mac con cara de aprobación-._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**_Dibuja a Apple Bloom vaciando un canasto de manzanas en una gran caja, mientras Sweetie y Scootaloo cargaban cansadas, un canasto el triple de grande lleno rebosar de manzanas.*_**

-rió-No sé porque, pero es interesante escribir esto como si no fuera yo el que relata esta anécdota. Me hace sentir parte del diario. Es casi como si se escribiera solo y yo solo soy un personaje más.

**_Big Mac anota datos significativos en el diario, como el plan que junto con Cheerilee llevo a cabo para reírse un poco de las potrillas._**

_Finalmente habían llegado a la granja de la familia Apple, mientras _

_-Big Macintosh. Creo que tengo una idea para reírnos un poco-Dijo Cheerilee que estaba junto a Big Mac observando de lejos cómo las potrillas cargaban manzanas en canastas-._

_-¿Eeyup?-dijo en tono confuso-._

_-Sigueme la corriente, vamos acercarnos a ellas._

_La pareja de ponis se acercaba a las ya cansadas Cutie Mark Crusaiders. Estas notaron se acercaban y después de pasarse un casco por la frente y dar un respiro largo, Apple Bloom es la primera en hablar._

_-Hola Señorita Cheerilee. ¿Qué hace por aca?_

_-Ya que ustedes están haciendo todos los quehaceres de Big Mac-decía con una sonrisa-. El y yo pensamos hacer un picnic en la glorieta._

_Big Mac sabía que Cheerilee estaba actuando, asi que no se inmuto para nada, y como "sobre aviso no hay engaño"…_

_-¿Listo, terroncito?_

_Siguiendo el juego, el respondió con una sonrisa boba._

_-Si, panquecito._

_Inmediatamente se fijaron en las potrillas que en estado de shock se miraban entre ellas pensando que talvez el toxico del amor seguía haciendo efecto_

_Big Mac y Cheerilee se miraron a los ojos satisfechos, y guiñándose un ojo como signo de confianza, empiezan su retirada. Mientras se alejan escuchan un grito que proviene a varios metros de sus espaldas._

_-¡Nooooooooo!_

_En su interior, el gran poni rojo se ríe de la reacción._

**_ Termina la anécdota del plan._**

-¡Big Mac, la cena está servida!-me gritaba Applejack desde la planta baja-. ¡Ven y baja a ayudarme a poner la mesa!-.

-¡Eeyup!-fue mi respuesta más rápida-. Ya bajo hermana.

**_Se interrumpe el diario hasta aquí._**

Guardo mi diario dentro de la almohada de mi cama, y cuando termino, salgo de mi habitación y bajo rápido las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Debo darme prisa-pensaba-. Si quiero terminar de escribir lo que paso ese día antes de que me tenga que acostar, debo ayudar a poner la mesa.-mientras tanto, tomaba los platos de comida con mi boca, y los iba colocando en el centro de la mesa-.

-No olvides limpiarte las pezuñas antes de sentarte a la mesa, eh hermanito-me dijo Applejack, mientras ayudaba a la abuela Smith a sentarse-.

-Eeyup.

-Bueno familia, vamos a dar gracias a las princesas por estos alimentos-sentencio la abuela-.

Y mientras los cuatro dábamos gracias por los alimentos con una oración, debo decir que aun sentía ansiedad por terminar de escribir el primer capítulo inconcluso de mi diario. Espero no se me note mucho.

**Continuara…**

* * *

***Si quieren tener una mejor idea del dibujo aproximado, vean esto en Youtube: /watch?v=1Zv2srvvx3c (momento exacto: 21:05)**

**Espero tenerlos contentos por más tiempo, ahora que me gusta que hayan dejado comentarios al respecto. Me han animado a seguir inmediatamente con este ****_fan fic_****. Además que me percate que este-respiro hondo-. ES EL PRIMER FAN FIC EN ESPAÑOL DE BIG MACINTOSH Y CHEERILEE CREADO EN FANFICTION DE CUALQUIER GENERO (Incluyendo el nada agradable genero ****_Trash_****, ¿tan impopular es esta pareja de ponis de buen corazón?) lo que me obliga a cuidar muy bien la línea temporal y hacer de este un ****_fan fic_**** que valga leer. No se arrepentirán si me ayudan a divulgar la historia, pues me comprometo a subir tan pronto me sea posible. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo :)**

**Se aceptan correcciones (espero nunca me lleguen XD).**

**-respiro de nuevo, a falta que olvide llenar mis pulmones del vital aire-.**


	3. Comienzo de un diario 3ra parte

Mientras comíamos Applejack había comenzado a contarnos una anécdota. Nos conto como su amiga Pinkie Pie trato con uno de esos ponis nuevos, solo que este "poni" en realidad era un mulo muy gruñón de nombre Cranky, pero que terminó por aceptar a Pinkie como su amiga a pesar de llevarlo casi a la locura después de todo lo que Pinkie había hecho para ser su amigo.

-¿Enserio destruyo su álbum de recuerdos?-mi sorpresa fue que aun así, terminaron siendo amigos-.

-Sí, pero luego se calmaron las cosas cuando Pinkie encontró a una "vieja amiga" que pensó jamás volvería a ver-da una mordida a la rebanada de pastel de manzana que tenia -. Y asunto resuelto, nunca sabes cuándo Pinkie te va a sorprender.

Nota mental: JAMAS DEJAR QUE PINKIE ENTRE A MI CUARTO. O PODRIA DESTRUIR MI DIARIO

Después de comer y dar gracias, di las buenas noches a mi querida familia.

Entretanto, me asegure que todos se fueran acostar a sus habitaciones. Fui el ultimo en entrar a mi habitación, y por fortuna nadie ha notado mi comportamiento extraño.

Regreso a mi habitación, y me aseguro de que la puerta está cerrada, siento una brisa que proviene de la única ventana en mi habitación que da la habitación y veo que mi diario esta donde mismo lo guarde, era un libro de tapas rojas, muy simple como yo. Austero, pero servía para su propósito y solo yo conocía lo que este diario contenía. Lo saque de la almohada de mi cama, lo abrí y saque la pluma…

**_Continua donde se quedo relatando el rencuentro con Cheerilee_**

…No me sorprendió volver a ver a Cheerilee, después de todo, nos hicimos amigos desde aquel incidente, y era la maestra de mi hermanita Apple Bloom.

No podía odiar a mi hermana ni a sus amigas por esto. Después de todo, solo querían lo mejor para nosotros, aunque eso las llevara a cometer una acción equivocada. Nos habíamos visto ayer en la escuela. No me acuerdo de que se trataba la junta a la que me citaron, pero observe que mi hermana y sus dos amigas aun seguían preocupadas por mí, temiendo que aun no las haya perdonado del todo por aquel incidente. Me preocupaba verlas así, por eso, fui directo y les dije que todo estaba bien; que no se sintieran mal por solo querer que Cheerilee y yo fuéramos felices juntos. Aunque…siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no creo estar listo nunca para tomar ese pasó.

_Flash Back_

_16 de febrero (Dos días después del "incidente" con el toxico del amor)_

_-Hola Big Mac-dijo Cheerilee sonriendo y agitando un casco en dirección a Big Mac-. Es un gusto volver a encontrarte._

_-Eeyup, lo es igual para mí volver a verte en un lugar que no sea tu trabajo-responde al saludo-. ¿Qué te trae por el parque?_

_Empieza un intento de conversación._

_-Tengo que llevar la compra hasta mi casa-suspiro cansada-. Y quería pasar por el parque, ya que es un lindo lugar que me trae lindos recuerdos._

_Big Mac noto que la poni de tonos magentas y lindos ojos verde-esmeralda, llevaba una bolsa azul claro en su lomo considerablemente grande, puesto que estaba llena con pan, por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Pensó si eso no era demasiado peso para una yegua._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_

_-¡Oh!, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia._

_-Para nada, no es ninguna molestia y menos, si se trata de una amiga._

_-Gracias-sonríe-. Pero no tengo con que pagarte. _

_-No es necesario darme nada a cambio-respondió con sinceridad-._

_-Y además mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí._

_Al poni rojo le pareció que ella estaba buscando una excusa. Lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco triste, pues él sabía que no era muy popular entre las yeguas, especialmente por su "simple vocabulario" y su GRAN tamaño que hacía de el alguien temido por algunos y no se sentía atractivo. Pero descarto esa idea al recordar que Cheerilee nunca se asustó por lo grande que fuera, y en sus palabras existía la sinceridad. Al menos eso quería creer, pues algo que no podía saber, era lo que sucedía en la mente de Cheerilee, algo que un unicornio podría hacer...aun si fuera uno, no se atrevería a hurgar en los pensamientos de su amiga. No era correcto para él "nadar" en pensamientos ajenos._

_-Pensándolo mejor-pensó Big Mac-. Tal vez no debería arriesgarme si no quiere recibir mi ayuda._

_Estaba a punto de aceptar su respuesta. Cuando de repente, hubo un cambio inesperado._

_-¿En serio quieres acompañarme a mi casa?-parecía querer aceptar la ayuda-._

_-Eeyup-responde con gusto- pero solo si me dejas cargar esa bolsa, se ve que esta pesada. Una yegua como tú no debería esforzarse más de la cuenta, lo digo por experiencia._

_Sintió un cosquilleo. ¿Era normal sentir eso? Tal vez. ¿Se lo preguntaría a su hermana?_

_-Si te soy sincera, pensaba que me iba a caer antes de llegar a casa-hablo Cheerilee, aun sonriente-._

_Entonces, Cheerilee comenzó a quitarse la pesada bolsa azul claro, mientras Big Mac la tomo con la boca ajustando el cinturón para que no se cayera de su lomo. No era ningún problema para él, porque estaba acostumbrado a las cargas pesadas. Se detuvo un momento a mirar a su amiga, y cuando creyó que estaba todo listo, hablo. _

_-Vamos-dijo el poni rojo-._

_Los dos ponis conversaban sobre que habían hecho durante la mañana. Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que estaba a unos 30 metros del parque. Cheerilee abrió la puerta que conducía al interior y el poni rojo pudo notar los detalles del interior de la casa: estaban las paredes pintadas de un color magenta uniforme, con un estampado de girasoles, mientras entraban y se dirigían hacia la cocina, pasaron por la sala que no era muy amplia. Había un librero junto a una ventana que estaba en la pared oriente de la casa, en el poniente se encontraba un sillón marrón que tenía una lámpara a un lado, en el centro de la sala había una mesita y un sillón donde podrían caber 2 ponis que miraba hacia donde habían entrado. Vio que en la pared del sur, justo frente al sillón y la mesita, había unos dibujos pegados en un pizarrón de corcho que colgaba de la pared, era grande…y había al menos 50 dibujos, todos parecían haber sido hechos por potrillos._

_-Aquí es Big Mac-señala una mesa en la cocina- Puedes poner la bolsa ahí._

_Big Mac cumple con la orden, y se vuelve a mirar a Cheerilee, de nuevo, pensó que tenía unos lindos ojos...era la segunda vez que lo pensaba._

_-Creo que mi trabajo está hecho-se da la vuelta rumbo a la salida-._

_-¿Puedo invitarte algo?-._

_-¿Invitarme algo?-se detuvo en seco-._

_-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme a cargar eso-Señala la bolsa que estaba puesta sobre la mesa de madera blanca-._

_-No quiero importunarla-._

_-Para nada Big Mac—dijo Cheerilee con otra sonrisa- Usted no es inoportuno, al contrario. Usted es muy oportuno._

_Sintió ese cosquilleo de nuevo… ¿qué era ESO?_

_-Veras Mac, ¿puedo llamarte Mac?_

_Eeyup-respondió extrañado-._

_Pasaron las horas, mientras tenían una conversación, que llegaba a su fin. Terminaron despidiéndose en buenos términos._

_-Visítame un día de estos. Cuando quieras-dijo Cheerilee-.-Adiós Mac-fue lo último que escucho de la yegua morada_

_Y el poni rojo ahora sentía que por primera vez, no había aburrido a alguien con sus historias de la granja. Alguien le dijo alguna en el pasado que sus historias eran malas, pero comprobó que estaba equivocado. Así fue como pudo mantener una conversación con su amiga._

_Cuando regreso a su granja, se preguntaron donde había estado todo ese tiempo, a lo que solo respondió._

_-Ayude a una amiga que necesitaba ayuda-._

_A pesar que sus hermanas le atacaron con varias preguntas al mencionar la palabra "amiga". No dijo nada más, y se fue a su habitación, no sin antes decir esto:_

_-Solo les digo que es alguien que ustedes y yo conocemos bien._

_Y así termino lo que podría haber sido una eterna disputa por la misteriosa yegua, que claro, pensó el poni rojo que sus hermanas no estaban satisfechas del todo con esa información tan vana. Pero se prometió decírselo la próxima vez que le haga una visita._

**_Escribe una pequeña nota sobre "el cosquilleo":_**

**_"¿Que será esa sensación que me invadió cuando me dijo esas palabras Cheerilee? ¿Y cuando la vi a los ojos?"_**

**_Termina de escribir mientras pone otra nota:_**

**_"Visitar a Cheerilee mañana para conocerla mejor. Siento que tal vez…ese toxico que bebí me sigue haciendo efecto, y me estoy sintiendo raro…tengo que hablar de esto con ella."_**

-Hasta aquí-dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio que tenia-. Por ahora, este fue el primero de mucho capítulos por venir-dije esto mientras cerraba con cariño mi diario, que era ahora mi tesoro.

¡Corrales!-pensaba mientras miraba el reloj que tenia al lado de mi cama-Son las diez.

Me fui a acostar a mi cama luego de guarda mi diario dentro de la almohada, así siempre estaría seguro, lejos, del alcanza de ojos curiosos.

Mañana seria...un nuevo día.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero siga siendo constante en subir capítulos ya que quiero llegar a la parte que más me emociona, pero tranquilos, lectores: pronto llegaremos a conocer algo del pasado de Cheerilee, además que habrá más personajes implicados en esta historia.**


	4. Lo que Cheerilee siente

***12:30 de la noche***

Se encontraba durmiendo en una cama la yegua magenta Cheerilee, que estaba teniendo al parecer, un problema para dormir ya que se encontraba murmurando entre sueños.

_Flash Back_

_14 de febrero (Hearts and Hooves Day)_

_10 minutos después de que Big Mac se fuera_

_Estoy sola…sola en mi casa…de nuevo._

_Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que recibí una visita…no es que fuera ermitaña, es solo que no invito muchos ponis a mi casa…no estaba segura si era correcto dejarlo entrar…pero él se mostraba tan servicial…y amablemente me ofreció su ayuda…no quería ser grosera, así que yo acepte…y juntos charlamos y charlamos, mientras de vez en cuando él sonreía…fue un momento incomodo, por que al principio no sabía qué hacer con el hermano de una de mis estudiantes, pero…después de un tiempo ya no me parecía incómodo._

_-*Ah*-suspiro mientras me dirijo a la cocina-._

_Me dispuse a lavar los platos. Necesito distraerme con algo._

_Fue agradable porque la verdad lo necesitaba. Ya estaba atrapada en una rutina de la cual no se desde cuando sigo. _

_-Aquí estas-Cojo la esponja y me pongo a lavar con cuidado las tazas en donde Big Mac y yo bebimos hace poco-._

_No es que fuera mala, si no que estaba aburrida de hacer lo mismo tanto tiempo y en este orden: Levantarme, darme un baño, desayunar, ir al trabajo, almorzar, hacer la compra, regresar a casa, cenar, revisar los trabajos de la escuela, tomar un té, dormir. De vez en cuando hacía algo diferente, pero no me hacía sentir mejor, era como si mi vida girara en torno a la misma rutina de siempre._

_-No siempre fue así-me dije en voz alta, aunque sé que nadie me escucha a esta hora-._

_No lo sé, quizás sea porque ya no recuerdo que es lo que hacía. Lo que hacía antes de ser una maestra…el largo camino que recorrí para ser lo que hoy soy._

_-Listo-tomo un paño de cocina mientras seco las tazas-._

_Big Mac…se nota que es un gran semental. Y no solo por el gran tamaño que tiene, si no por su corazón. No tengo mucho tiempo que lo conozco, pero puedo sentir la energía que muestra a todo poni que conoce: es energía positiva que nos enseña lo que él puede hacer por ti._

_-Me cuesta trabajo entenderlo-dicho esto, he terminado de secar las tazas-._

_¿Cómo un semental como él, no tiene novia? La razón no me queda clara. Yo se que él no tenía novia cuando tuvimos ese incidente en "Hearts and Hooves Day" o no habría dicho incidente, y la verdad es que él en mi opinión tiene lo que muchas yeguas quieren en ese poni especial: es educado, responsable, trabajador, honrado…tal vez me estoy quedando corta con esto, pero aun si tengo poco tiempo conociéndolo se que por sus amistades el tiene estas cualidades. _

_-Ya es hora-seco mis pezuñas con otro paño seco, mientras me dirijo a mi armario de té y especias-._

_Era un armario de madera de tamaño medio que contenía dentro unos frascos etiquetados que contenían hierbas, granos y especias para preparar desde café, hasta un relajante té. Todas las mañanas me tomo un café cargado para estar despierta durante mis horas de trabajo, y cuando regreso para dormir, me tomo un té de yerbabuena y canela para dormir. Es relajante._

_Aquí están-saco los frascos que dicen Yerbabuena y Canela en sus etiquetas-._

_Saco un poco de cada uno y lo introduzco en una tetera de bronce con agua, tapo la tetera y la coloco sobre un fogón que enciendo de la estufa. Mientras espero a que se caliente el té, me pongo a organizar la despensa que Big Mac me ayudo a cargar, y fue oportuno aunque aun siento un poco resentidos mis cascos, seguro habría podido llegar hasta mi casa sin mayor problema. Pero…entonces no podría haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor a Big Mac._

_-*snif*-huelo que él té está desprendiendo su aroma-Voy a dejarlo hervir unos minutos._

_Observo la tetera, mientras comienza a salir vapor del pitorro, me pongo a pensar en la conversación que tuvimos por unas horas: hablamos de nuestros trabajos, nuestros amigos, de nuestras vidas, decíamos uno que otro chiste y Big Mac me contaba historias de su granja, sobre su trabajo ahí y como se reparten las tareas con su familia. Fue interesante saber cómo puede funcionar una granja familiar._

_Escucho el sonido chirriante de la tetera, anunciándome que ya está en su punto._

_-Listo-apago el fogón y con cuidado tomo la tetera y vierto un poco de té en una taza de porcelana limpia.- _

_Coloco la taza de té sobre un plato y me lo llevo hasta mi cuarto. Me acomodo en mi cama, doy un sorbo al te: esta delicioso. Termino mi taza y la coloco sobre una mesita, donde esta una lámpara. Me acomodo en mi cama y me dispongo a dormir. Me dormí._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me levanto de mi cama mientras me tallo un ojo con una pezuña. Pero me sorprendió sentir que mi cama estaba mojada. Pero no era agua, ya que despedía olor. Entonces me sorprendo a darme cuenta de donde viene esta humedad.

-¿Qué pasa?-no puedo pensar en esa posibilidad-.

Pero tengo que, y entonces me asomo debajo de las sabanas y me encuentro con algo que me sorprende: Moje la cama.

-No será…-me pongo a pensar en una explicación para esto, ya que una yegua adulta como yo no debería pasar por estos "incidentes" más propios de potrillos-.

¿Tendrá que ver…con lo que estuve soñando?

Siento un cosquilleo, y luego miro mi zona intima. Siento la humedad que desprende. Pero no era...¡UGH QUE ASCO!

-Por Celestia, creo que tengo que ir a ver un doctor, por si acaso-lo digo con un tono de vergüenza-.

Y es que ir al consultorio del doctor para un problema así puede ser bochornoso. Además yo nunca, NUNCA pase por este problema, ni siquiera cuando era más joven tuve un incidente así. Todo esto me hace pensar que la visita de Big Mac, o aquel incidente…no puedo evitar no relacionarlos, pero creo que hablare con él sobre esto si lo vuelvo a encontrar.

-Aunque, lo hare despacio para que no se haga malas ideas-suspiro-Bueno tendré que lavar las sabanas mañana-.

Retire las sabanas del colchón y las coloque en una canasta de ropa sucia. Luego me di un baño caliente. Más adelante regrese toda limpia y seca a mi habitación junto con una cubeta con agua, jabón y una esponja y limpie cualquier suciedad sobre el colchón, después me fui a acostar al sofá de la sala, y traje una almohada y una sabana limpia. Hoy tenía que dormir o no podría madrugar.

-Espero por Celestia que Luna no haya visto eso-me acomode mientras me puse calmada a retomar mi sueño-.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Al fin. Después de unos esfuerzos por que ocurriera la inspiración, lo logre. Siento haberlos desilusionado a algunos por que dije que subiría el 4to capitulo el jueves, luego el viernes…y ahora aquí lo tienen. :D**

**Hoy les recomiendo que visiten "Queridos Escritores de FanFiction" de C. Miguel S. Roca (a.k.a. Miguel) y sus otros trabajos, ya que tiene potencial y me gusta como escribe.**

**-Hasta el siguiente capítulo -saludo desde mi monitor-.**


	5. Lo que Big Mac siente

***1:33 de la mañana***

Mientras que una yegua yacía durmiendo calmadamente en su casa, en otro hogar las cosas no parecían ser las mismas. Un poni rojo no podía dormir, pues algo lo estaba poniendo muy inquieto.

_POV* Big Mac_

Intento acomodarme en la cama de manera que me resulte confortable, pero no encuentro ninguna posición cómoda, así que me levanto molesto de la cama. Revise el reloj y era más de la una y media de la madrugada, estaba sudando frio.

-¿Qué me pasa?-pensé-.

No podía dormir, porque sentía que algo me estaba molestando, y no podía descifrar que era. Me Salí con cuidado de mi habitación, sin despertar a mis hermanas o a la abuela: necesitaba aire fresco para despejar mi mente. Salí de la granja hasta que pude contemplar en lo alto del cielo, donde esta nuestro cultivo de manzanas; pude notar el hermoso astro que la princesa de la noche nos otorgaba, rodeado por bellísimas estrellas brillantes que brindaban su compañía a la gran luna.Sé que ahora ella puede escucharme.

-*Uf*-Suspiro mientras contemplo la noche- durante estos últimos dos días no sé qué me ha estado pasado, pero presiento que debería saber lo que es. Ojala usted pudiera ayudarme a descubrir lo que es.

Mientras trataba de despejar mi mente, medite sobre todo lo que había sucedido: desde que hable con Cheerilee y fui a su casa, no me he sentido igual que de costumbre. Cada vez que me vuelvo a recordar aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, esa linda voz y su figura, siento ganas de abrazarla y…

-¡Nope!-dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis cascos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos-.

Esto no puede ser, no debe ser…veamos, tranquilízate Big Mac. Relájate…bien, eso está mejor. Ahora piensa, tienes que pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-Oh, ¿qué es eso?

Entonces comienzo a ver algo descendiendo desde lo alto de los cielos, pude ver que en realidad era alguien, lo note gracias a la luz que emana del astro de la princesa.¡Y resulta que se trataba de Luna, la princesa de la noche! Intente no perderla de vista mientras descendía, es más pequeña que yo pero aun así impone respeto. Había terminado de descender hasta estar a escasos metros de mí, se veía linda con esa crin que combinaba con el cielo nocturno. Me arrodillé como signo de respeto hacia ella.

-Levántate mi real súbdito-dijo la princesa-.

-¿A qué debo su presencia, alteza?-pregunte-.

-Jijiji-ríe como potrilla- por favor no seas tan formal, siéntete en confianza. Llámame Luna.

Es muy agradable tener a alguien como la princesa Luna en persona, de hecho, es la primera vez que hablo con ella en persona.

-Escuche que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Fui yo-desvío mi mirada apenado mientras paso un casco atrás de mi cuello- me llamo Big Macintosh.

-Lo sé, conozco el nombre de todos los ponis que duermen.

Mientras produce estas palabras su cuerno comienza a brillar mostrando una imagen aérea de varios pueblos y ciudades que ahora se encontraban en gran parte casi vacios de actividad, esto debido a que era de noche, con excepción de algunas ciudades como Canterlot.

-Interesante, había escuchado que tú conocías el nombre de cada poni, pero nunca pensé que en el corto periodo en el que regresaste, habías logrado aprender todos esos nombres nuevos, debe ser una tarea difícil.

-sonríe-Tengo un método para saber el nombre, peroooo-dijo juguetonamente- no vine a contarte mis secretos.

Ella se acerca dando unos pasos frente a mí hasta que pone uno de sus cascos sobre mi hombro, su semblante cambia a uno serio.

-Vine aquí porque te escucho, y veo que hay algo que no te deja dormir.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de información que sabía sobre mí, pero no me sorprendió. Después de todo, era ella la responsable de mantenernos a salvo en nuestros sueños y claro, también durante la noche.

-Cuéntamelo, ¿qué es lo que tienes?-me cubre con una de sus alas a la vez que me regala una sonrisa-.

Me aclaro un poco la garganta sin notar que se formo un leve rubor apenas perceptible.

-Vera usted, hay cierta yegua que es mi amiga desde hace poco, la conozco por su trabajo como maestra de mi hermana menor. Nos hicimos amigos luego de que trataran de unirnos usando un veneno de amor.

La princesa no parecía haberse inmutado, y creo que trato de ocultar una risita, ¿enserio le parecía divertido?

-¿Enserio?, por favor continúa.

-Las responsables de ese incidente habían sido mi hermanita Apple Bloom y sus dos amigas: Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Vaya, veo que no midieron las consecuencias de sus actos. Jugar con los sentimientos de otros es terrible-dijo con un tono de molestia-.

-Y aprendieron la lección, créame. No vi ninguna mala intención en sus ojos cuando confesaron lo que habían hecho, por suerte no hubo heridos.

Carraspeo un poco mi garganta por haberse quedado seca. Luna no se inmuta, así que retomo la conversación.

-Bueno, hace dos días me la volví a encontrar y la ayude a cargar unas cosas, luego me invito a su casa, me ofreció una bebida y antes que me diera cuenta estábamos conversando muy a gusto. Pero no pude evitar observar lo hermosa que era…

A este punto de la conversación comencé a sentir que aparecía un rubor que me quemaba el rostro. No preste atención a su rostro pues gire mi cabeza hacia un lado para que no notara mi rubor.

-Además-continuo-que no pude quitar mi atención de sus ojos, no me había detenido a pensar que eran sumamente hermosos, es como si nunca hubiera notado antes esa belleza que tenia, aun si no estuviera poseído por una poción de amor, puedo decir que Cheerilee es una yegua hermosa.

Me llevo un casco al pecho, siento como ahora se está acelerando mi pulso.

-Interesante…mmm-se lleva un casco al labio-, cuéntame mas.

-Veamos…, he sentido cosquilleos y un calor proveniente de mi pecho, el corazón me lo dice con cada palpitación…Luna-me giro a mirarla directo a los ojos- ¿Qué me pasa?

Aun con mi rostro ardiendo y mi corazón latiendo rápido, trato de que no se me note mucho, aun si mi pelaje es rojo, no me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación.

-Lo que me acabas de decir describe lo que se conoce como un enamoramiento.

Al escuchar la palabra "enamoramiento", sentí como si mi sangre se helara por sentir que un peligro se acercaba a mí y que evidentemente no podría hacer nada contra ello. ¿Por qué?

-¿E-enamorado? ¿Yo? princesa, no sé si eso sea lo que sienta ahora…

-Yo creo que si-volvió a usar ese tono juguetón-solo escucha lo que dices: sientes una atracción por su belleza externa, sientes cosquilleos, te late el corazón deprisa cuando piensas en ella y además note que tienes un rubor en tus mejillas desde antes que dejaras de mirarme.

-Yo…no sé qué decir.

-Por que te cuesta aceptarlo

-No es eso, es que no se si sea correcto

-¿Desde cuándo amar ha sido incorrecto? Si lo fuera, no se hubiera permitido que otros seres se amen.¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Ella debe de tener como 10 años más que yo-me excuse-, además, no sé si mis sentimientos son verdaderos, o son solo una ilusión causada por un veneno.

-¿No crees que si fuera el veneno y no tu corazón el que provocaran esos sentimientos, no estarías pegado justo ahora a tu amiga, compartiendo palabras de amor?

Ella tiene razón. Desde que me sentí libre del veneno del amor, no me he vuelto a sentir tan loco como lo estaba por Cheerilee, pero ahora era distinto, era un sentimiento intenso, pero más fácil de controlar, si sentía el control y no enloquecí, significa que no hay ningún veneno actuando en mí ahora. ¡Es real!

-Pero…-dije aun excusándome-, no sé si Cheerilee pueda aceptar mis sentimientos, sería algo demasiado repentino.

Note de repente un cambio en el rostro de Luna, había notado eso cuando mencione "Cheerilee".

-¿Cheerilee es tu amiga?-dijo en tono un tanto sorprendida-.

Creo que la princesa no lo noto, pero ya había mencionado su nombre una vez, pero entonces ¿Por qué ese cambio de tono ahora? Es como si apenas cayera en cuenta sobre quien estamos hablando.

-Sí, y aun no estoy seguro si debiera arriesgarme, no me gustaría perder a una amiga como ella, es agradable, dulce y amable.

Miro hacia el suelo en señal de una tristeza que me invadió de momento. La princesa se acerco hacia mí, note que me mostraba una extraña mirada, como si fuera mi cómplice.

-Inténtalo-me dijo-.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Mi sorpresa se podía describir con solo una palabra: atónito.

La princesa me vuelve a regalar una de sus sonrisas.

-Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás la respuesta. Recuerda esto Big Macintosh: es mejor haber amado y fallado, que amado y nunca haberte arriesgado a decirlo a esa yegua especial.

-Creo que si podría intentarlo-dije reconsiderándolo-.

-Adelante semental-me toma los hombros con sus pezuñas mientras me anima con una gran sonrisa-demuéstrale a ella lo que puedes ofrecerle.

Entonces la princesa desapareció en una explosión de magia, lo cual me asusto un poco porque no me lo esperaba.

-Gracias Luna-sonrió discretamente mientras me retiro hacia mi cama-.

Sera mejor volver a mi habitación, tengo algo que escribir…

_18 de Febrero_

Hoy escribo temprano por una razón: he estado muy inquieto, ¡y justo ahora me encuentro igual! No sé porque no puedo sacarme esa sensación, cada vez que pienso en Cheerilee me hace pensar en lo feliz que puedo ser estando con ella. Recuerdo que charlamos, nos reímos y contamos cosas sobre nuestros trabajos. Aunque me da miedo admitirlo, debo decir que por los "síntomas" que tengo estoy…enamorado. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Estuve enamorado más de una vez, pero en el caso de ella fue "especial", y con eso me refiero a que nos emparejaron con un veneno del amor. Pero ahora ese veneno se había ido dejándome claro, que todo lo que sentía por ella en ese breve momento, no eran más que ilusiones. Pero siento que aun está ahí, porque no me he podido quitar la imagen de su sonrisa de mi mente, y ya me estoy cansando de buscar excusas para negarme este hecho. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, no puedo seguir mintiéndome.

Estoy enamorado de Cheerilee. Pero ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?

**Anota un pequeño apartado**

**"Hable con la princesa Luna que vino a mi llamado, supe entonces que era buena escuchando y hable de todo este tema con ella, pero me parece que había algo en su gesto que me hizo pensar que sabía algo que yo no. Bueno eso fue todo, tengo que dormir."**

**Se termina el diario hasta aquí.**

-Buaah-bostezo mientras estoy en mi cama-dormiré todo lo que pueda mientras aun no sea demasiado tarde.

Dentro de pocas horas, después del trabajo en la granja voy a tener que planear mi siguiente movimiento. Solo espero que ella no me odie si no me corresponde. Recuerdo que la abuela me aconsejaba sobre cómo tratar a una yegua…

**_Mientras tanto…_**

_POV Luna_

Me encontraba devuelta en mi torre vigilando a los ponis que estaban descansando, dentro de un par de horas mi hermana alzara el sol para el amanecer. Lamente no haberme despedido como los demás ponis, aunque creo que sobraban mis palabras. Pero ahora pienso en una sola cosa.

-Que increíble, ese semental rojo era el mismo que vi en ese sueño que tuvo su "amiga". Si supiera lo que ella siente por el ahora. Jijijijiji.

Ella creyó que no lo sabría, pero soy la princesa de la noche, y como tal tengo el poder de saber todo lo que ocurre en el mundo de los sueños. Ahora me concentrare en ver como estos dos tortolos se relacionan, será algo que me interesaría presenciar. Aunque creo que esa oportunidad es para mi hermana.

-YA LO TENGO-sonrío maliciosamente-.

Si quiero ayudar a mi súbdito, debo pedir consejo a mi hermana.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Siempre pensé que calidad era mejor que rapidez. Lamento no cumplir las fechas que marque antes.**

**Sé que algunos han estado esperando pacientes, así que déjenme felicitarlos por haber aguantado. Tuve que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras, ya que quiero que esta historia se mantenga en "T" (por ahora), para que más usuarios puedan leerla, además que tuve inconvenientes para poder terminar de escribir este capítulo y colgarlo aquí. Le he puesto corazón a esta historia, y esta parte fue un reto por tratar de ver como reaccionaria Big Mac a este dilema: el amor.**

**Espero como siempre, me hagan saber si he cometido algún error gramatical, o si pueden darme su más sincera opinión/critica, me ayudaran mucho a progresar. Gracias por seguirme, y espero poder tener el próximo capítulo más pronto aun si estoy en clases, hare mi esfuerzo por avanzar poco a poco. Nos leemos luego.**

***Point Of View (Punto de vista): sirve para indicar cuando un personaje narra los hechos desde su posición en la historia, de acuerdo a lo que sabe, ve y conoce. Me verán utilizar esta herramienta a menudo.**


	6. Amnesia

***7:30 de la noche***

Nuestro gran poni rojo se encontraba en una cama del hospital de Ponyville, tenía algunos vendajes en la cabeza que le hacían picor un poco de vez en cuando, los primeros que llevaba puesto estaban algo teñidos por la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza, los que ahora tenía eran unos nuevos. Pero ahora solo se encontraba escribiendo en un libro de tapas rojas, aunque con dificultad podía sostener el lápiz con la boca.

_20 de Febrero_

Hoy amanecí con un vendaje en mi cabeza. Parece que todos amanecieron en el lado incorrecto de la cama. Cuando recién despierto en mí cama asignada en el hospital de Ponyville, el doctor me dice que había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y hasta donde me dijo, perdí gran parte de mis recuerdos. Al principio me asuste, pero llego a visitarme mi familia, que se habían enterado que me encontraba internado aquí y vinieron tan pronto como supieron que había recobrado el sentido. Aun recuerdo mi nombre, mis hermanas fueron a ver cómo me encontraba. Fue muy reconfortante. Doy gracias a las princesas porque mi hermana menor me trajera este diario, y lo hizo discretamente, aun recordando nuestra promesa de hermanos. Detesto guardar secretos a mi familia, pero por ahora seria así, hasta sentirme listo para decirles a quien pretendo, o pretendía...

Ella me dijo que yo había comenzado recientemente a escribir mi vida en él, me dijo que hasta que yo recuperara la memoria por completo, podría recordar algo con ayuda de lo que he escrito...lo cual no es mucho, pero servirá de comienzo.

**_Aquí escribo un resumen de todo lo que se hasta ahora._**

**_"Soy el hermano mayor de tres. Vivo y trabajo con mis hermanas y mi abuela en una granja que se encarga principalmente del cultivo de manzanas. No soy muy sociable, especialmente con las yeguas. Pero recientemente, me muestro interesado por una yegua llamada Cheerilee. Y ella parecía interesarse en mí, pero luego fui a visitarla a su casa… ¿y luego qué? Se me apagaron las luces, y mírenme aquí. Todos mis demás recuerdos pasados están intactos."_**

Es difícil recordarlo ahora, pero espero sentirme mejor una vez me recupere. Hoy vino la yegua que conocía por su _cutie mark_ de 3 flores sonrientes, o eso me dijo mi hermanita Applebloom. Pero ahí estaba, me vino a visitar y me pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado, yo le explique que no podía recordar de que estaba hablando. Ella solo me sonrió y me dijo que todo estará bien, que pronto se aclararía todo para mí. Ella me explico que estábamos saliendo rumbo al parque, cuando de repente…empezó a llover chocolate, entonces nos refugiamos en un restaurant que no estaba lejos de donde estábamos…y lo demás, me dio vergüenza decírselo, pero no entendí lo demás.

Lluvia de chocolate…me suena como…nada, aun nada. No tiene sentido ¿De dónde salió esa extraña lluvia?

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Eso no me lo espere, me sigo sintiendo raro recibiendo un cariño por una yegua que aparentemente amo, pero ahora…no lo sé.

Yo le hice algunas preguntas para tratar de recordar algo. En verdad se veía hermosa, y con razón me fije en ella.

En el hospital me dijeron que llevo un día completo aquí. Pero siento como si hubiera estado inconsciente una eternidad. En serio, me duele mucho la cabeza, y eso me pone más difícil escribir esto. Es todo por hoy, solo espero que mañana sea un mejor día, Cheerilee me prometió hacerme otra visita. Se nota que se preocupa por mí.

**_Se interrumpe el diario hasta aquí._**

-Auch-sentí el dolor de mi frente mientras pasaba mi casco por el-.

-Disculpe señor, pero es hora de que duerma un poco.

-Sí, claro enfermera.

La enfermera era una persona agradable, era seria, pero sabe cómo tratar a sus pacientes. Y una vez vi, no sé si fue por el dolor, pero vi una pequeña sonrisa cuando estaba mirando algún poni en el pasillo ¿Quién sería?

-Buenas noches-y la enfermera salió por la única puerta de la habitación.

Me acomode en mi cama, mientras aun trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, que me llevara aquí. Espero pronto salir de aquí, necesito volver a recordar.

**_Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot._**

Se llevaba una linda (¿?) conversación.

-¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste!

-Ya te dije que yo no fui.

-No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo.

-¿Eso te gustaría?

-¡No!

-Hice lo que me pediste.

-¡Pero mira lo que hiciste!

.Bla, bla, bla. Todo mal ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor?

…

**_En la casa de Cheerilee._**

***7:50 de la noche***

Cheerilee estaba algo triste por el estado de su amigo Mac. No esperaba que todo su plan se desmoronara tan pronto.

-Estoy triste-dijo mientras intentaba comer-.

Si, lo sé, pero debes reponerte al fin y al cabo, no fue tan malo. Ella estaba cenando sola en su casa; luego de que terminara de revisar la tarea de sus alumnos. Más tarde cuando se fue a su cama y se acostó, solo podía rezar a las princesas por su recuperación.

-Aun no puedo creer que no se acuerde de lo que paso. Debe de haber sufrido un duro golpe, recupérate Mac-fue su último pensamiento antes de abrazarse a la tierra de los sueños-.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Se dieron cuenta de su situación? ¿Qué pudo pasarle a nuestro rojo amigo?**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen escribiéndome y apoyándome, son una droga que me mantiene aquí (todas son adictivas XD)**

**No puedo esperar por escribir mas para mí, y tal vez, que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Sugerencia:**

**Si eres anónimo, y no te has hecho una cuenta aquí ¿Qué esperas para hacerte una? Así podre responderte como se debe y además, tendrás la oportunidad de publicar tu propio material literario.**


	7. Secreto descubierto

19 de febrero

**_En la granja de la familia Apple_**

***7:00 de la mañana***

El gallo de la granja empezó a hacer su inconfundible sonido, mientras alentaba a la familia Apple a despertar para un nuevo día. Aunque tenía que esforzarse cada día más, pues él ya estaba en sus años dorados.

-Quiquiriquí-cantaba el gallo-.

Pero la más joven, una potranca de crin roja brillante como una cereza, ojos naranja fuerte como la fruta del mismo nombre, y un pelaje amarillo limón claro, seguía dormida en su habitación. El gallo, al ver que ella seguía dormida, se acerco a su ventana, e insistió con más fuerza.

-¡Quiquiriquí!-canto con más fuerza-.

Ella metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de aislarse de ese ruido. En su interior rogaba por que le dieran unos minutos más para dormir. Y cuando el viejo gallo noto esto, junto todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y comenzó su canto con una tremenda fuerza.

-¡QUIQUIRIQUI!-gritaba a más no poder el gallo-¡QUIQUIRI...!

Entonces, inesperadamente, recibió un almohadazo que lo hizo callar. Finalmente decide irse, aunque molesto por recibir ese golpe, estaba satisfecho: Estaba invicto y nadie le iba a quitar ese título.

_POV Applebloom_

-Ya te oí, ¿puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido?-le dije en tono que expresaba bien mi molestia-.

Todas las mañanas es lo mismo con el gallo. La abuela siempre nos ha dicho que no hay mejor despertador que un gallo, y tiene razón.

*Achis*-estornudo-.

En eso entra a mi habitación mi hermana mayor. Applejack esta radiante como siempre, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí: mi crin está hecha una maraña.

-Levántate hermanita, hoy es un nuevo día y no puedes perderte de esta bonita mañana-escuchaba decir a mi hermana mayor-.

-Buah-Bostezo mientras me froto los ojos-Buenos días hermana.

-Buen día para ti también Applebloom, ¿Estás lista para tomar el desayuno?

En eso que mi hermana sonriente, se acerca a mí y me frota la cabeza con su casco. Esa es una de sus maneras de mostrarme su cariño. Sé que a veces hemos peleado y tenido algunas diferencias, pero ella siempre será mi querida hermana mayor.

-Date prisa y aséate, Big Mac acaba de terminar de darse un baño, ¿por qué no vas a darte uno?

-¿Baño? Claro hermana-asentí-.

Después de todo, es una regla de la familia estar limpio a la hora de comer dentro de la granja. Nadie quiere enfermarse por no estar limpio, así que me levanto de mi cama y con buena intención me dirijo al baño. Pero mi hermana me detiene con su voz.

-Oye hermanita-se rasca la nuca con la pezuña-.

-¿Que pasa Applejack?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos-.

-¿Tú sabes por qué el gallo estaba haciendo demasiado ruido?, era más de lo que normalmente acostumbro escuchar, se escuchaba más molesto que un toro que acaba de perder sus cuernos.

Ella estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-uh…Creo que tuvo un mal día-respondí esperando que no viera ningún tic que pudiera delatarme-.

Ignorare que yo tuve algo que ver con él. No, me disculpare con el gallo más tarde, y así no me sentiré mal por haberle lanzado la almohada, después de todo, el era parte de la familia desde hace casi 5 años.

-Bueno, veré como está el gallo más tarde, espero que se encuentre bien. Ya está algo viejo y tal vez necesite que lo examinen después. Te espero en la sala, voy a ayudar a la abuela Smith a preparar el desayuno-dijo esta última frase sonriendo-.

Entonces mi hermana y yo salimos de mi habitación, mientras que ella se fue rumbo a la planta baja, yo me dirigí a la puerta que conduce al baño. Cuando la encuentro, la abro y preparo la bañera...

**_Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Big Mac_**

Big Mac se estaba secando el cuerpo que se encontraba mojado por el baño. Una vez que termino, decidió que era buena hora de escribir un poco en su diario. Algo breve antes de tomar el desayuno.

_POV Big Mac _

Dejo la toalla a un lado, me dirijo a la almohada de mi cama y saco mi diario de tapas rojas.

-Vamos a ver que tanto he avanzado.

Abro el diario y empiezo a leer todo lo que he escrito. Hasta ahora solo llevo unas pocas páginas. No importa, pues solo es el comienzo.

Saco una pluma de mi escritorio y con la poca tinta que me queda, empiezo a escribir mi introducción del día de hoy.

_POV Applebloom_

Me lavo los dientes, me cepillo la crin, termino de secarme con la toalla.

-¡Lista!

Solo me falta encontrar mi moño, pero ahora será mejor que baje a desayunar con mi familia.

Salgo corriendo rumbo a la sala. Mientras bajo las escaleras que conducen al primer piso donde se ubica la cocina, percibo un olor familiar. Hoy estoy segura que vamos a desayunar delicioso.

Veo que mi hermana estaba preparando la mesa. La abuela estaba en la cocina dando vueltas con una cuchara lo que parecía ser nuestro desayuno.

-Applebloom, ¿podrías llamar a tu hermano a que baje para desayunar?-dijo mientras colocaba los platos.-

-Voy enseguida.

Me dirigí a subir las escaleras por las que baje, y me encontré con mi hermano que corría hacia mí.

-Buenos días hermano-salude-.

-Buen día-escuche que dijo mi hermano-

-¡Espera¡ ¿A dónde vas?

No pude detenerlo, bajo las escaleras y se fue corriendo hacia las afueras de la granja. Se veia con bastante prisa.

-¿Que le pasaría?

Me di cuenta que la puerta que conducía a su habitación no la había cerrado, me dirigí a cerrarla y justo cuando lo iba a hacer me fije en un libro de tapas rojas que estaba abierto. Puesto sobre el escritorio de mí hermano.

-¿Big Mac escribe?-pensé-.

No tengo ni idea de que podría ser, pero no creo que me haga daño si le doy un vistazo. Me acerco al escritorio y veo que en una página había escrito algo:

19 de febrero

Hoy me encuentro un poco nervioso, no sé que estoy haciendo. Me temo que me pueda entrar un ataque de pánico y me desmaye, sé que es vergonzoso pero, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que permito que otra yegua entre a mi corazón. Cheerilee puede ser algo mayor que yo, pero no lo sé, tal vez soy yo el que debería tomar la iniciativa e invitarla hoy mismo a salir, si. Tal vez quiera acompañarme al parque ese que tanto le gusta.

**_Termina el diario._**

No-lo-creo. Acaso…mi hermano…pero…no puede ser, ¿mi hermano está enamorado DE VERDAD de mi maestra?

-Tengo que ver que más puso aquí-comienzo a dar vueltas por las paginas hasta que me encuentro con el principio. Esto es de no creer.

**_Castillo de Canterlot_**

***1:04 de la tarde***

La hermana menor estaba a punto de pedir algo que tal vez podría molestar a su hermana, pero esperaba que lo entendiera. Ambas se encontraban en la recamara real de Celestia, mientras que esta se estaba mirando a su espejo mientras cepillaba la hermosa crin de arcoíris que tenia, su hermana estaba en una pose que mostraba algo de incomodidad.

-Hermana-tanteo Luna-.

-¿Si Luna?-dijo tranquilamente mientras se veía al espejo-.

-Quería pedir tu consejo. Como las princesas que somos, nuestro principal deber es cuidar de nuestros ponis ¿Cierto?

-¿Dime que te sucede?-dijo dejando el cepillo a un lado del espejo-.

Luna le conto sobre el problema que tiene Big Mac. Fue cuidadosa al explicarle cada parte de la relación que tenia con su amiga Cheerilee. Ella escuchaba con atención. Finalmente fue ella la que tomo la palabra.

-Sabes que nosotras no podemos meternos en las relaciones que nuestros ponis tengan con otros, por más ayuda que necesiten.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque tus motivos sean buenos, no creo que sea muy buena idea que te entrometas, conozco mis obligaciones como princesa, pero sé que no puedo meterme así en su vida personal, lo mejor sería que su relación se desarrollara naturalmente.

Luna, al ver que no podía contar con su hermana para lo que quería hacer, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Antes de ir a la torre, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas

-¿Y cuáles son? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras hermanita-dijo ella con confianza-.

Después de hablar sobre relaciones interpersonales entre ponis, el ciclo de la vida, y algunos consejos para enamorar a ese "poni especial", Luna decidió que aceptaría sus consejos, pero aun así ella quería asegurarse de que ese poni tendría "un buen día" con su amiga. Por lo que necesitaba a una mente discreta que fuera experta en la magia. Sabía que podía correr un riesgo, pero ella ya tenía su plan: si su hermana no ayudaría, seria "el" quien lo haría.

**_En la recamara de Luna_**

Luna estaba buscando algo que pensó que jamás iba a utilizar, pero solo ella conoce la existencia de este artefacto. Saco un brazalete que estaba dentro de un compartimiento secreto de su cama real. Era ahora o nunca.

**_Jardín del castillo_**

La monarca de la noche había arribado justo frente a la estatua del petrificado Discord. Luna ya tenía todo lo necesario para poder lograr liberar al dios del caos, pero al dudar por un momento, decidió que lo mejor sería "ayudarlo": si él podía hacer algo bueno para esos ponis, consideraría seriamente en convencer a su hermana mayor para que lo liberara y pasara por un proceso de "rehabilitación", sonaba bobo hasta para ella pensar en eso, pero eso era lo único que haría al dios del caos interesarse para ayudar con este "caso especial".

Ella saco de una bolsa que tenía en su lomo el brazalete. Era de un color plateado, que tenía una joya brillante con forma y color de la luna en cuarto creciente. Ella coloco este brazalete en la pata de león de la estatua, a continuación, hizo brillar su cuerno mientras que juntaba energía. Algunos minutos después de suma concentración, se acerco al brazalete y toco con su cuerno la joya de cuarto creciente que tenia incrustada.

Esta comenzó adquiriendo un brillo propio. La princesa retrocedió algunos pasos y espero a que su liberación fuera consumada. La estatua comenzó a agrietarse y empezó a brillar con intensidad, Luna se cubrió los ojos, una explosión vino después, y el dios del caos se había librado de su prisión, este estaba estirándose como si hubiera invernado por mil años.

-Vaya, vaya, pero quien tenemos aquí, si no me equivoco es la hermanita de Celestia ¿oh?-dijo Discord reincorporándose frente a Luna.

Este hizo chasquear sus dedos e hizo aparecer una taza de té, él le dio sorbo y comenzó a ver con interés a su inesperada liberadora.

-Espero que puedas ayudarme.

-Que graciosa eres, veo que 1000 años en la luna no te han hecho más lista.-da otro sorbo a su té-.

-Si haces bien lo que te digo, hablare con mi hermana para sugerir tu inmediata liberación.

El escupió su te mientras procesaba esa información. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿no quería hacerle alguna treta?

-Ja, no me hagas reír ¿Cómo lograrías TU eso?

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. Ahora sígueme, y ten cuidado de que los guardias no te vean, tengo varios puntos que debo explicarte.

**_De regreso con la familia Apple_**

Applebloom había seguido leyendo el libro, justo cuando termino de leer la penúltima fecha escrita en el diario, fue sorprendida por una voz familiar.

-¡APPLEBLOOM!-Grito un poni rojo-.

-¡AH!-grito la potranca asustada por esa respuesta por parte de su hermano-.

Ella se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo!?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Pude haberme desviado un poco en algunas partes, pero era necesario entender que paso ese día. Ahora me tendrán que disculpar, pero he estado (y voy a seguir estando) demasiado ocupado como para escribir al ritmo que me gustaría (solo tengo una palabra: Examen). Pero descuiden, no abandonare. No mientras pueda escribir.**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que comentan y me dicen que tal voy con la historia, eso me ayuda mucho. Cualquier consejo será aceptado.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

**A los anónimos: Si les interesa esta y otras historias alojadas aquí, ¿Por qué no se registran? Les hago la invitación para así agradecerles como se debe. Si no lo hacen, igual les doy gracias.**


End file.
